


That Kiss Scene.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fondling, Groping, Implied Edging, Kissing, Laps, Making Out, Making Out in Laps, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, for now, lap, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Spoilers for the Beach Event a while back.You and Lucifer have a moment at the beach.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	That Kiss Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet, it was supposed to be a small self-snipe, but. Here we are.  
> I've been meaning to write this for a while, anyway.

"Oh, you brought me a towel? Thank you."

You handed Lucifer a towel after he outswam his brothers, the artificial daylight shining down on Lord Diavolo’s private beach. You watched the way his swimsuit clung to his fit figure, his lithe muscles somewhat straining against his beach attire. Your cheeks crimsoned as he approached you, smiling warmly at you as he took the towel from you. A look of surprise graced his prepossessing features, as if he didn't quite expect you to be right there when he returned. His ebony hair was wet from the beach water, an ungloved hand pushing it back and off his face. His freshly lustrous nails glinted in the artificial light, prompting you to internally muse about how talented Asmo was with painting nails. The gesture induced a flutter of your heart, but you did your best to veil the surprise it took you by.

He already knew.

"How thoughtful of you," the firstborn placed his middle and pointer fingers beneath your chin, his forehead pushed against your own. His lips hovered just above yours before he pulled away at the last moment, almost coercing a pained whine to tumble from your throat. "Come, let's take a break together." A knowing smirk curled onto his lips while he guided you towards where you all had set up, a hand on your lower back. A huff left your throat, inducing a quiet chuckle from the oldest brother.

The two of you conversed about his experiences with swimming as you settled in beach chairs next to one another, his eyes never leaving yours before he scooted your chair close to his. Before you could sit, however, Lucifer tossed the chair behind him with his demonic strength. His eyes flickered at you, then his lap, and back at you. Once you comprehended what he was inferring, the apples of your cheeks dusted and descended into a deep state of crimson. You padded over to him, the sand velvety and snug beneath your bare feet. He tugged you onto his lap, his figure still dampened from the beach water and your side abutting his chest. His toned arms enveloped your waist, his bloodied hues peering up into your own.

“It’s been a while since I last swam,” Lucifer confessed after more idle chat, one of his hands meandering to the side of your waist and bestowing your skin with feathered touches. His other hand glided down to the side of your thigh, his polished cerise nails leaving tender rake-marks along your exposed skin. Your breath hitched, sending your back into a light arch against his body. Your gaze averted his, your head resting against his shoulder as you continued talking with him. He did not seem to mind; in fact, the more you slumped against him, the more valorous his touches became. You felt the tightening of your lower body commence with each gesticulation he made, your nipples hardening and your arousal beginning to seep through the bottoms of your swimsuit. To make a feeble effort at hiding your profound level of arousal, you endeavored to fluster the firstborn as much as he was flustering you.

“You’re so cool,” You sighed and tried to act casual as you dipped a hand beneath the neckline of his swimsuit, his skin still somewhat damp. You peeked over at the other brothers, who remained oblivious to the subtle debauchery occurring a few feet away. You took note of Satan yelling at Asmo, Belphie trying to evade the impending drama, Mammon and Beel competing in the water still, and Levi lounging on a hammock. “You’re good at _everything_ ,” You allowed your nails to scrape near his collarbones with soft motions, stealing a glance up at him to observe any sort of reaction to what you were doing. His face remained cool and suave, as if nothing could faze him; however, it was his veiled cock prodding at your ass that revealed the truth behind his composed façade.

A cocky chuckle huffed off his lips. “Well, yes,” the hand toying with your outer thigh slithered towards your inner thigh. Your pulse hastened, particularly when his proficient digits grazed your shielded cunt. The twitch of your clit shot a jolt of pleasure throughout your entire body, your breath stuttering. “I have _many_ skills,” Lucifer’s timbre rumbled in his chest, his head turned towards yours. His lips grazed your forehead while he spoke, his fingers toying with your covered sex. You fidgeted in his lap, the fingers on your waist also clawing at the skin available to him. He sat you up on him once he deemed you a flustered, whimpering mess, his erection prodding with tenacity at your ass. The sensation fueled your need for his touch, his cock, his everything.

“However, you would do well to remember,” the Avatar of Pride tipped your chin upward, ensuring your gaze was fixed on his tantalizing wine-red hues, “that there are things only _you_ can accomplish.” Upon his praise, he reinforced his grip on your waist by dragging you down and against his unmistakable erection; it now pushed hard against his swimsuit, and you swore you could feel a faint hint of precum manifesting as well. Before you had any chance to react and take action, Lucifer fastened his hold on your chin and pulled your face close to his. You evaded his insistent gaze, though the circumvention was severely short-lived.

“Lucifer, are you su—”

“Look at me,” He ordered, and you found yourself complying with no argument. It was unlike you, though you could not help but want to relinquish control to the oldest brother. The moment your eyes were locked on his, the demon whose arms you were encumbered by licked his lips once before they met with yours for a delicate kiss. You drank in the hum he emitted, both of his hands traveling to your back and undoing your bikini top with skilled digits. The concern for the other brothers was little to none, neither of you giving any fucks if they took heed.

“Mn,” Lucifer pushed your top upward, his hands palming your breasts in languid, firm movements. “Your lips are warm,” he growled against your mouth, his thumbs brushing over your nipples. His cock twitched beneath you with each squirm, encouraging you to start grinding in his lap. You cupped his face with your hands, courage overpowering your nerves as you enhanced the kiss with more need. The buzz you felt all over your body evolved into a fusion of arousal and adrenaline; the firstborn took your bottom lip between his teeth, a pleased moan pouring itself into your mouth. Your own sounds were equally satisfied, your tongue meeting his in heated movements. The sounds of the waves in the background—tuning out the guffaws and roars from the rest of the brothers—only intensified this cherished moment shared between you and the Avatar of Pride.

The two of you basked in the arms of one another, exchanging heated kisses and promises of going further once everyone was settled for the evening. You both were reduced to an affronted coalescence of hard, wet and sexually frustrated as Lucifer ended the moment with a vehement kiss. He readjusted your top, a muted “thank you” leaving your lips as you practically clambered off his lap. You turned back towards him for a moment, watching him readjust his cock to conceal how hard he’d grown.

Because of _you._

“I’m going to rest here for a moment,” The cunning smirk you’d come to know and adore curved onto his lips, one of his hands reaching out to give your ass a light smack.

“Luci!” You gasped with mock indignance, your cheeks flushed for a second—or third, you lost count—time. You and Lucifer laughed in unity before he leaned back in the beach chair, draping a towel over his lap.

“Run along now,” he chuckled as you walked away, “Enjoy yourself.”

The wobble in your legs gave away just how much of an effect he had on you. Even as you goofed off with everyone else, the stir in your lower belly only escalated with each step and breath you took; along with the knowledge of his sanguine hues still lingering on your figure while you rejoined the rest of the demon brothers in their shenanigans.

This wasn’t over.


End file.
